<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eighteen by bep_bop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363530">Eighteen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bep_bop/pseuds/bep_bop'>bep_bop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst?, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Im sorry albert, M/M, Songfic, fluff?, i always make al sad, i cant decide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bep_bop/pseuds/bep_bop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You wanna piss of your parents, date me to scare 'em, show them you're all grown up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Vaguely based off of 18 by Anarbor)</p><p> </p><p>Racetrack Higgins had just turned 18 so he obviously had to drive to his best friend's house at one in the morning in his dad's car. Now Race's dad doesn't really like Albert, but that never stops the two from hanging out.</p><p>Needless to say, Albert was very confused when he opened his front door and Race hauled a bunch of his things in.</p><p>"Race, what's going on?"</p><p>"Can't stand my dad. Moving in with you."</p><p>Albert subconsciously knew that this was going to happen sooner than later. Race's dad had never been the nicest, or the best and Race had always complained about moving out once he turned 18. What Race didn't know was that he was torturing Albert. Albert has been hopelessly pining after his best friend for the longest time and suddenly they're living together.</p><p>Though, one day, Race had possibly the best and worst idea he's ever had.</p><p>"Al, what if we pretended to date to piss off my dad. He already thinks you're a terrible influence on me."</p><p>Albert's heart soared and sunk at the same time. He could date Race! But it'll be fake so they won't actually be dating.</p><p>"Thanks Race." He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You know what I mean! He hates that you let your hair grow out a bit and he hates the tattoo on your arm!"</p><p>"As much as I'd love to, I'm broke."</p><p>"What's that got to do with anything? Plus, I stole his backup card. He doesn't even know it's missing."</p><p>Albert stared at his friend before sighing, "Sure, I'll fake date you to piss off your dad."</p><p>Albert was upset even though he didn't show it. He knew this is just a phase and Race isn't actually in love with him.</p><p>"Thanks Albie! You're the best!"</p><p>Albert offered a small smile before retreating into his bedroom. He had no idea what he was going to do. He's got to watch himself when it's just him and Race, but around others, he gets a flicker of hope of what could be.</p><p> </p><p>The first family function that Race was invited to after he moved out was very tense. His father was constantly glaring at him and Albert. Before the walked in, Albert had grabbed Race's hand and he hadn't let go since. Race was a little uncomfortable at first but he adapted to holding Albert's hand most of the night.</p><p>Albert was buzzing with joy, but as soon as dinner ended, Race dragged him out of the house.</p><p>"What the hell!?" He hissed at Albert as soon as they got in the car.</p><p>"What do you mean!?"</p><p>"You like, grabbed my hand and refused to let go!"</p><p>"I panicked and didn't know what I should do!"</p><p>Race sighed and pulled out of the driveway. How the hell is this gonna work if Albert is gonna cling to him like a koala everywhere?</p><p>The ride home was eerily silent, deprived of their usual banter. When they got back to Albert's place, he said a goodnight to Race and went to his room.</p><p>Race instantly felt terrible, him and Al never argue and he just upset his closest friend without even thinking. He thought about going to apologize, but he decided against it. They both need time to cool off from the altercation.</p><p>That night, Albert had trouble sleeping. He knew this was just to piss off Race's dad and that it means nothing to Race. He knows that he made a mistake when he fell in love with his best friend. But it's alright, he'd do anything to help Race out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>